Thanks For Staying
by Silver Miko
Summary: AxM Oneshot If there was one thing that was usually sure in the world, it was that Shinomori Aoshi did not get embarrassed. Today was not that usual day. Shinobi Love March Challenge Wet Aoshi


**Thanks For Staying**

by Silver Miko

_Shinobi Love March Challenge- Wet Aoshi_

He sneezed, knowing it was coming. No use in fighting it, he just didn't care anymore. He had had it, simply had it and besides, he had spent much of the early spring night with his onmitsu uniform completely soaked through which was of course, not of his own volition. Shinomori Aoshi was _not_ the type of man to just throw himself into rivers on a whim. But then he was also not the type to be taken by surprise and pushed into one either.

He could feel it, the presense by his side just teeming with contained energy. She had been quiet the past five minutes and he knew it was because she was working out in her head what she was going to say. Probably another apology or some joke to make him forget and laugh, or some completely random thing to change the subject all together as if it was dust she could push under a rug.

The silence was for once, bothering him tremendously, as it made the sound of his boots squishing seem to magnify even louder and the sound of the last remnants of water drops clinging to his shirt seemed like explosions as they hit the ground. Reminders of the absurdity of the situation, and the awkard embarassment he felt- for it had been a very long time since Aoshi felt such a thing. He was surprised by the feeling of blood rushing to his face and sensation of eyes watching him and actually caring of how he must have looked. Misao's face at the time didn't help either. Those wide eyes and open mouth of apolegetic shock. He didn't care for it all, because it had caused her embarassment as well.

Maybe it was that ninjas didn't _like_ to have attention drawn to themselves, or that he was never in situations such as that but it definitely left him with a queasy feeling in his stomach and the strong desire to just get home and retreat to his room and not look at anyone's face.

The barely concealed laughter on Okon and Omasu's faces annoyed him and they thankfully noticed, leaving Misao to tend to Aoshi as they made a hasty retreat to the path back to Kyoto.

It had been a simple task really, so very simple.

Okina had asked the ladies to go one of the many Oniwaban hideouts scattered throughout the area and clean it up since spring was coming. Maybe it was being in charge of restaurant for so many years gave Okina an almost overly complusive cleaning streak, but he was adamant about it, and had asked Aoshi to escort them and lend a hand.

And so he agreed, and it was an almost pleasant walk to the hideout located two hours from the Aoiya. It wasn't that cold, so he opted to leave his trench coat behind and Misao was in good spirits as per usual despite very much not liking the thought of cleaning. They had made it to the location and begun their task, Misao groaning and bemoaning the entire time and occasionally joking with Okon and Omau. She also made it a point to try to joke with him, but gave up after a while when he made to response or inkling he found her funny.

He felt bad in way, wanting to just tell her to stop trying so hard...he wasn't worth the effort.

She was eighteen now- no longer a child and still withing marrying years and yet she filled her days with Oniwabanshuu business, Aoiya business, and her own personal campaign to make him smile and laugh. He had at first figured she'd tire of it, just give up. But then he did know better.

Misao was, if anything, tenacious. If she wanted something she would find a way to get it no matter what and seldom gave up. It was something that while often led her to trouble he also admired about her. Her outstanding capacity to believe in people and ideals. No matter the terrible things he had done, things that should have never earned him any forgiveness, he was somehow still there with them all. Still with a roof over his head, still at their table, still their comrade, still the object of Misao's unwavering loyalty and affection.

It wasn't that he didn't care for her. He had much time since his return to ponder his constant companion, despite not wanting to at first. Some assumed he wasn't interested in her at all and that her affections were for naught. Truthfully, he cared about her very much, if anything, she was the one constant he had in his life. The one thing that would always be there waiting for him, unwavering. It humbled him, coming to that realization.

Truthfully, he did not believe he deserved her most of the time. He who had blood on his hands, taint in his soul, threw everything away for the single-minded goal of vengeance. He thought she deserved more than a man still trying to find his way, one who could offer her more.

But she would think him a fool and said she loved him anyway. He was sure of it. Even if sometimes he didn't know what she was thinking, he still knew her so well.

As they finished and decided to eat dinner before returning, Misao had volunteered to go catch fish and Aoshi had gone with her. Since the river was right behind the hideout, Okon and Omasu had begun a fire.

It had been nice fishing with her, something they used to often when she was a child. As he watched her, he wondered why he was denying himself her. Why he seemed more content to embrace guilt and remorse than her.

It was foolish. It was making neither of them terribly happy.

And so he decided to do something. He moved closer to her, Misao unaware since her back was slightly turned towards him. He wanted to hold her, wanted to feel her in his arms, wanted to kiss her.

As he was right behind her, his arms ready to reach for her...he did not expect her to suddenly turn and flail her arms as she caught a fish. Or to lose his balance and fall into the river.

He could hear Misao yelling his name as the water rushed over his head. Even though he was a tall man, the water was just deep enough to submerge him. He was shocked for a moment at what had just happened that he almost forgot he needed to breathe. Making his way to the surface he saw Misao's face and then saw Okon and Omasu standing behind her as if they had tried to stop her from jumping in after him. Obviously the two women knew he was in no danger of drowning, which he almost appreciated if not for the fact that desperately were holding back laughter.

He had guessed his face looked rather dark and vicious because the two quickly went to put out the fire and had called out they were returning to the Aoiya. At least they understood he did not want to be bothered at the moment. By them anyway.

"Aoshi-sama! Are you alright! I'm so sorry I didn't see you behind me!" she cried out, reaching to touch his hand.

"Aa. I think we should return home." he said, his voice low as he suddenly found his feet fascinating. He was slightly blushing, and he did not want her to see it at all.

If there was one thing that was usually sure in the world, Shinomori Aoshi did not blush.

And so they had been walking for almost an hour and forty-five minutes, the sun had already set and it was colder now. Aoshi knew there was a chance he would get sick, but then it would be an excellent excuse to partake in extra servings of green tea. He glanced down at Misao as she walked by his side and sighed.

"Misao, I can tell you want to say something."

She looked up at him blinking in surprise and opened her mouth, only to close it, then opening it again.

"Aoshi-sama, I know this probably isn't the best time to ask but...why were you standing behind me by the river?"

And that was not what he was expecting her to say or ask. Should he tell her the truth or evade the question?

He weighed the options in his head, knowing Misao would wait for his answer. She was accustomed to the long periods of silence when they conversed.

"Aoshi-sama?"

Apparently though, this was not the moment where she was exhibiting that patience.

"I..."

"Yes?" she asked, pausing in her walking which in turn made him pause.

She would not leave it be, he knew this, and part of him just didn't want to answer her. Just wanted to go home, get into dry clothes, pretend it never happened and forget his random moment of wanting to return Misao's affections. Wanted to just ignore everything. But the other part of him, that suddenly seemed to be stirring within him more and more, was tired of being indifferent, and ignoring everything, ignoring Misao. The part of him that was screaming to go forward with life. The two sides of him were fighting each other over a possibly reply, and Aoshi couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care, he was done thinking about it.

He didn't reply with words. He grabbed her, pulled her into his arms, and just held her.

She didn't care that her clothes were getting damp from his. Didn't care at all.

"Was this what you were trying to do?" she asked.

"Aa."

"Oh, Aoshi-sama! I'm sorry! I ruined a good moment back there, didn't I?"

"It's alright, Misao. We'll have more good moments ahead."

"What made you...decide that..." she left the sentence open. She didn't need to finish it, they both knew.

"Because no matter what happens, you're always there for me. Always by my side without a doubt, even when I truly do not deserve you."

"I wish you wouldn't think like that."

"You never give up on me and now it's my turn. I won't give up on you. Thank you, Misao, for always staying."

She didn't say anything, just jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips.

"Aoshi-sama..."

"Yes, Misao?" he asked, holding her closer.

"It's...really cold and now my clothes are wet too. Could you...let go of me until we get home."

He blinked, not moving for a second, then slowly set her to her feet.

"I suppose we are even now." he murmured.

Misao made a "hmm" noise, smiling a bit.

"Well, seems you've found your sense of humor too." she said with a giggle which was promptly followed by a sneeze.

"I hope I don't cause you to catch a chill now and get sick." he said, genuinely concerned. He knew she wasn't extremely prone to getting sick easily, but it was quite cold, and it was still ten minutes or so until they returned home.

"Well, I'll just have to ask you to warm me up tonight since you're the reason I'm so cold now."

He knew there was a joking edge to the statement which he knew she probably meant as a bluff, but then Aoshi was never a good person to bluff with.

"As you wish."

He could tell she was surprised by his reply because she was rather speechless by it, and he silently took delight in it. Misao speechless was a rare, adorable thing to him depending on the circumstance. With a soft smirk, Aoshi grabbed her hand and they continued walking home.

Le FIN

Author's Note: I wonder if I should have ended that a few paragraphs earlier. Hrm. I probably should go to sleep now since I have work and school tomorrow. This story was written while listening to "Thanx for Stayin" by Reggie and the Full Effect who I am almost appallingly addicted to and obsessed with.

Goodnight.


End file.
